Rebirth of Krypton
by stormwolf3710
Summary: A porny superman fic. Kal after finding a ship from krypton sets out to bring his race back from extinction. And he is planing for the girls of DC to help him with that, starting with Wonder Woman. This fic is heavy M viewer discretion is advised.


AN: Just a short little Superman Fic i got the idea for and like usual the plot bunny would not leave until I wrote it out. If i do update this one it will be irregularly. Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes i suck at that and am trying to find some help with that and if one of you wants to beta then i would be glad of your help. But if you must mention it then give me specifics that i can work on and not just flames.

Princess Diana of Themyscria also known to the world as Wonder Woman was training on a secret patch of land on Paradise Island, the location was filled with trees and tall grass. The summer sun beat down gently over the land and the sound of a waterfall could be heard in the background.

She had taken the week off to try and relax after the last big fight the league had. Brainaic had returned with some ship of Kryptonian origin and had tricked superman into believing he came into peace. Always beliving the best in people he had invited Braninaic back only to get trapped on the ship with Diana and Bruce

Once they had figured out the trap they quickly defeated Brainaic. After the fight superman had taken the ship to his fortress to study it in hopes of finding out more about his dead people. Without warning Kal had finally managed to come back out of isolation in his fortress and had challenged her to a had been surprised at Kal's insentience that they spar; usually she had to drag him down by his ears to get him to spar. And what else had amazed her was the way he had fought.

Instead of brute forcing his way though the fight he moved with a grace and agility of someone who had been training in the arts for years. But what had infuriated her most was how every time he would dodge or grab her he would be looking at her with a smirk in his eyes and a small smile creeping on his lips.

Looking around her she noticed she had been backed into a corner by superman. Or knocked into one as she had been kicked through the waterfall into the cave that rested behind her, and the only way out was through superman.

"Are you ready to submit princess?" asked Kal now completely smirking at her, his eyes glowing with power.

"Not likely Kal it isn't over yet." She said and got into a fighting stance. But she was not prepared for what happened next. In a millisecond Superman had crossed the space between them and slammed her up against the wall. One hand gripped her long black hair and used it to make her stand on her tiptoes and look him in the eyes.

"Ohh but it is my princess. I have enjoyed our little game but now it's time to do something I have wanted to do for a long long time." He said before pushing her hard up against the wall and kissing her. No a kiss would be to romantic, his tongue was practically raping her mouth as it explored her. All Diana could do was moan and put up a slight tired struggle as her greatest dream and worst nightmare happened at the same time.

"K..Kal what has happened to you?" she asked breathless once superman pulled back from the kiss. The blue eyed hero just looked at her, his eyes taking their time to gaze over her beautiful body. One of his hands came up to run over her side causing her to shiver from excitement and fear.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing my beautiful Diana. I'm doing exactly what I'm men to do." He said darkly causing Diana to shivver, in desire or fear she didn't know.

"And what is that?" asked Diana getting some of her courage and strength back.

"To conquer and rule this world, to guide it and spread the seed of krypton. And you will be my first Diana." He said before leaning back in and kissing her though this time it was less rough and demanding though there was still a lot of passion behind it.

"Your first what Kal?" asked Diana with a sinking feeling growing in her stomach. Something was wrong with Kal, something that had to do with that ship they found she just knew it.

"My first queen, the first to bear my name and my children. I have always dreamed of telling you how I felt and having you at my side. And I can think of no one better suited to be my queen than the princes of the amazons." He said before placing his lips next to her ears and whispering in a quiet dark voice. "I'm going to turn you into my own personal WonderWhore Diana, I'm going to fuck you every night and fill you with my seed. I'm going to enjoy watching you carry my children."

Diana let out a gasp and tried to struggle but superman was to strong. She had always known that she was second in strength only to superman, but she was only now learning how far it was from second place to the winners circle.

"Yes struggle for me Diana; I love the feel of your body moving under me. But there is no reason to be scared, I know you want this just as much as me. And if you won't admit it I would be more than happy to find your lasso and tie you up in it so that you will." He said grinding his body up against hers.

Diana didn't know what to do, he was telling the truth. She had dreamed of this day. Though in her dreams it had been in a more romantic setting. She felt a tear start to fall down from her eye only for it to be brushed away by strong fingers.

"Don't cry my princess I will try to not be to rough on our first time." Said the voice again "Are you ready to serve your new king" said Superman before ripping the top of Diana's uniform off and freeing her large breasts to bounce free.

Diana tried not to show the large amounts of pleasure coursing through her body as Superman's hand roughly played with her breasts. He seemed to take great intrest in her large areola and long nipples.

"What a wonderslut you are. I have only kissed you twice and already your nipples are hard and begging to be played with." He said as his fingers pressed into her large breasts and Diana let out a moan of ecstasy as her body betrayed her. Her body shivered in delight at finally being able to feel another's touch on her skin, the hot rough pads of his fingers playing with her nipples.

Soon she was exposed to the feeling of having Kal's hot mouth sucking on her nipple. The lips of her pussy wetted as his tongue played with her nipple or kissed around her large areola.

"I can't wait to see these huge slutty tits of yours filled with milk princess. I'm going to enjoy watching our children suckling on those utters of yours." He said sucking hard on her nipple. Diana let out another loud moan that echoed around the cave. Clark had chosen this spot to spar because of this cave; no one could see or hear them in here.

Diana felt her self-thrown to the ground and before she could get reoriented Kal was back on top of her with one hand around the golden choker that decorated her neck and the other grabbed her bottoms and ripping them off revealing her soaking pussy to his gaze.

"Look how wet you are Princess. I think I will just fuck you right here on the ground like the wonderslut you are." He said reaching down and undoing his pants. Diana let out a shocked gasp as Kal's cock was revealed.

No wonder he was called the man of steel, the stiff rod was well close to a foot long and looked hard enough to break her in two. She could feel the powers Aphrodite had given her reacting to the sight of the large shaft and her pussy lips quivered at the idea of that monster cock being inside her.

"I can tell you like the idea of that Princess. You like the idea of me throwing you down and fucking you with my cock. I bet the story of Hercules throwing your mother onto her bed and raping her is running through your head and you hate yourself because it's turning you on. You want me to do the same don't you princess, you want me to rape that beautiful pussy of yours and fill you with my seed." Said Superman grinding his large cock up against the lips of her pussy.

Diana tried to struggle but felt her body give in as his cock sent waves of pleasure though her and her mind filled with images of him roughly taking her like some war prize.

"No I'm not some prize to be conquered and taken." She tried to say but her voice turned into a high scream as Superman slammed his cock into her pussy. His long shaft easily breaking her barrier and hitting the back of her womb on the first thrust. Superman kept up thrusting into Diana, his hips blurring as he slammed into the beautiful amazon.

He was enjoying the way her breasts bounced back and forth. But what he was enjoying the most was the look of ecstasy that was now filling her face. Diana had her mouth open in a small O and her cheeks were reddened with a blush as his cock kept up its assault on her body.

"You are my prize my beautiful wonderslut. Your body and devotion is my prize for conquering you and soon I will do the same to your people and the rest of this planet." Said Clark slamming his hips into Diana and causing her to cum forcefully around his cock. The feeling of having her tight walls gripping his cock so forcefully was new to him and eagerly kept thrusting until he found his own release and coated her womb in his cum.

Diana felt like she had just been sent to Olympus as waves of pleasure swept through her and every neuron on her body exploded in light. She heard herself let out a loud lewd moan as she came and her pussy was filled with Superman's cum. But what surprised her most was the whimper she made and the way if felt like something was missing from both her body and soul when Kal pulled out.

Kal just smiled at the whimper that escaped her large lips and quickly grabbed her up and turned her on her side. He was quick to re-sheath his still hard cock into her tight cunt. Diana was surprised to find that Clark was still hard and ready to go after coming but his cock was still as hard as steel. She let out small gasps and moans with each thrust as Kal's cock hit new places each time he thrust. And his hands started to play with her large breasts causing a small cute blush to come over her face.

Diana started to play with her clit as Kal thrust inside her. Her long fingers teased her engorged clit and slid down the tight skin where Clark's cock was sliding in and out of her. "That's right touch yourself for me, show your lord how much of a WonderWhore you are and use your fingers to cum on my cock." Commanded Superman as he continued to assault her pussy with his cock.

Before she could cum she felt herself be lifted and this time instead of struggling she helped Kal stand her up. "On your knees slut" commanded Superman as he placed her on her hands and knees. Diana was just about to say something back when she felt him grab and large handful of her hair and pull her head back before slamming his cock in her cunt and making her cum as it roughly filled her.

"That's it cum for me, moan and let everyone on this island know how much you enjoy having your pussy raped by my cock."

"Kal" cried out Diana as she felt his cock enter and leave her again and again. Her body was still screaming for release even though he had made her cum three times already. And her mind was filled with images. Some of them involved him tying her up in her own rope and fucking her and others involved him in a pool of water and her washing him with her tongue.

But the one that she was loving the most was the image of him sitting naked on the throne in the palace and her kneeling naked at his feet sucking on his balls while Artemis or some other amazon slowly stroked his shaft.

"That's right" said Kal as if he could read her mind "Submit, feel the pleasure submitting to me brings you. You will be the first of my loving slaves, the first who will carry the next generation of Kryptonians." Said Kal listening to her loud moans and sobs as he filled her again with his cum.

"Kal yes Kal make me your slave. Conquer me, rape me, show me the power of your cock" cried Diana as Kal pulled back on her hair making her arch her back. His hands came down hard on her large ass and he grabbed the soft mounds and played with them slapping them ever once and awhile reddening them and earning a pleasant yelp.

Her back arched and her large breasts swayed around as her body rocked back and forth. She had totally given in she knew she was just Kal's plaything now, to be fucked and used however her lord pulled out of her glorious ass and keeping ahold of her hair turned her around to where she was on eye level with his cock. Diana's face was a vision of euphoric bliss and natural beauty, he smiled down at her loving the look of totally love and surrender in her eyes.

"Clean my rod slave." He commanded his voice dark and stern.

"Yes my lord" replied Diana in an almost dream like state. She slowly moved forward and started to lick the underside of his cock from the bottom to the top. Her large eyes looking up at him with love and admiration as she licked both of their juices off of his large shaft.

A part of her mind realized that his cock was still hard and about longer than her head. Closing her eyes she slowly started to suck on the tip of his large cock. Her lips wrapped around the large bulbous head and she started to suck on it like Kal had on her nipples earlier.

After a minute she started to bob her head taking in more and more of his large rod with each stroke. Somehow she was able not to gag as her nose hit Superman's hard abs and his cock filled her throat causing it to bulge out. Letting it out she started to stoke the shaft as her lips teased the end of her cock.

A look of pleasure filled her face as she licked around the underside of his head before sucking on it again. Saliva dripped down and landed on her large breasts, her fingers playing with her nipples as she sucked on him.

Clark was a little surprised at how much he was enjoying this and how proactive Diana was being. He knew the nanites that would allow others to breed with Kryptonian would bring out their inner desires and bind them to him but it seemed like all Diana had needed this whole time was a little push and a signal from him that he would accept her.

Diana's mouth was now wrapped around one of his large balls as her hand continued to stoke his rod. He was feeling himself near his final climax and he wanted nothing more than to cover her sweet face and slutty breasts in his seed.

He grabbed her hair and pressed her face back up against his cock making her take it in her mouth. Her hands came up to brace herself against his body as he used her hair to push and pull her further onto his cock. Her long fingers started to play with his cock and balls as he continued to face fuck her, the sounds of pleasant gurgled moans filling his ears.

"Now to fully claim my prize" said Clark as he pulled out and stoked one final time before cuming rope after rope onto Diana. Diana closed her eyes and wore a large smile as her face and breasts were covered in cum. Clark watched as she opened her mouth and held out her tongue like a girl trying to catch a snowflake. Diana soon found herself covered in Superman's cum, the white liquid dripping down her face and pooling in the valley of her large slutty breasts.

Diana kept her eyes closed and rubbed the cum all over her breasts and neck as she moaned from the feeling of it coating her. Taking what she could form her face she started to rub it into her pussy making sure that her lord seed would fill her and breed her.

The following month passed fast, Clark spent the first day with Diana in the cave taking her every way imaginable and even using her rope to tie her up and fuck her. Right now he was sitting on the throne in the palace. His cock standing up hard as two naked amazons stroked and licked it. To the side of the throne sat Queen Hippolyta naked and chained to the seat.

He had enjoyed fucking her in front of the entire court, her body lying on his as cum dripped out of her ass and pussy.

Diana had been the one to lead the fight against the amazons and would if need be lead the army of Amazonian warriors if he ever did have to actually fight a war. Not many of the Amazons had been lost in the fighting and most were quickly subdued. The first person Diana had went after had been her longtime friend Artemis who according to her she had experimented with when she was young. Taking her mother in the throne room and dominating her in front of her people had been her plan to.

"Let them see your power Kal" she said with her breasts pressed up against his back. "Let them watch as you conquer her like not even Hercules could, let them watch as you take your place as their king and lord." She whispered, that idea brought on a furious fuck session where Clark had tied her to the bed and used all of her holes until cum spilled out.

Clark was brought out of his musings as he felt the attention to his cock disappear. He was just about to ask why they stopped when he noticed the most beautiful goddess on the planet walking towards him.

Diana still wore the bracelets and tiara and chocker but that was the only things unchanged. The twin W's on her choker now stood for WonderWhore and her dress now showed more skin and was made up of black and red colors much like superman's new suit.

She had traded in her boots for high heels and you could see even more of her pussy and breasts as she walked right up to him and sat down on his lap, her long legs sliding over his as his hands came up to position her on him. He ran his hands up and down her soft legs as she cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

Diana felt her pussy burning form the sight of her master's cock and every nerve ending burned to get down on her knees and suck him off. Instead she looked over to where her mother was sitting chained and naked on some large pillows.

Diana tugged on her chain and instructed her mother to finish sucking Kal off while the two of them made out. Diana had enjoyed watching each and every one of Kal's conquests and had even found it fun to take part in some.

When Kal had taken her mother in front of the court she had used her lasso to keep everyone there seated to enjoy the show, she had also helped in breaking some of the more resistant amazons. Diana ran her hands through Kal's hair as she continued to make out with him. She loved the way his strong arms circled her and ran over her side and legs, the way if felt like he could take her any second he felt like it.

The way she knew he could and that there was nothing she could or would do to stop him. Diana leaned into the kiss rubbing her leather clad body up against Kal's chest.

"Mmm my lord the preparations are ready with the army whenever you are ready. But I have an idea about your plan to reseed our race." She said, she had gotten in the habit of referring to herself as Kryptonian since the changes to her physiology made by the nanites.

"And what is that my love?" asked Kal in a kind voice, ever since the day he had claimed her he had never raised his voice or hand to her except for when they were playing. He gazed over her beautiful body and watched as her large breasts heaved with each breath and her long tan legs wrapped over him. Kal undid the zipper on the front of her suit and started to palm one of the basketball size breasts in his hand.

"While I am sure that my Amazons would make great mothers for your children I was thinking that we should share your gift with some of the other female league members." She said with a sly grin on his face.

The idea of adding more of the busty and beautiful league members alone with Hippolyta's constant sucking sent him over the edge and he quickly covered the back of Hippolyta's throat with his cum.

"Are you sure you aren't just wanting to play with you lasso and new toys?" he teased. "Who were you thinking about my princess?"

"Well there is Wondergirl and then there are your cousins Supergirl and Powergirl. I was also thinking Stargirl and Starfire would be a nice addition to your harem." She said smiling as she named each of the women and picturing them being fucked by Kal's large rod.

She idly ran her hand down his chest as her tongue licked at his neck. "Then we can always add others or some of the non-meta's if you want."

Kal thought about the idea for a second. Images of the slutty tamaranian writhing under him, the tight cunt of his younger cousin, the large breasts of power girl. Kal looked at Diana and grined before leaning down to kiss her again. "I love the sound of that" he said.


End file.
